PastPresent
by Stellardom
Summary: Stell, an abandoned girl is found and adopted by turtles. No body knows about her past. No one even wants to know. She's a teen, a cheerful, nice loving girl, until one day when they find out who she really is. Will they still love her? Summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

Stella's POV

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!. Urgh! Mikey's never gonna stop it. " MIKEY! Can you just stop doing that? I'm trying to read something!" I yell. Seconds later my room opens and Mikey comes in, "What are you reading? Uh huh?" he said and began doing his favorite dance moves. I roll my eyes at him " A book" I replied. "What kind of? The horror ones, the space heroes? Or anything else? A book on science?" He asked, his eyes shining "Can I read it too?". I thought it was easy to make him understand but I was wrong, totally wrong, "It's not a horror, they freak me out. I'm not interested in Space heroes (Sorry Leo) and I just don't like to read science. It's a...um...how can I explain...a love matter one?". Mikey starts jumping around "Ooooh! Those in which the dude kisses that pretty girl and all that gross stuff?". "Yeah Mikey those ones, now can you go so I can continue reading?" I ask frustrated. "Sure!" He said and walked out of the room. I set to read my book again at peace nothing to disturb-  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
"MIKEY!"

*IN THE AFTERNOON*  
There came a knock on my door. "Yeah?" I replied. "Um...Stell-". I turned around and saw Donnie standing there. "Can I ask you why are you sitting on the top of your desk?" He asked. "I-um...I was..." I felt my cheeks turning red in embarrassment. Donnie chuckled, " Can ya help me? I need some help in experimenting, so can you? If you're free...". "Sure, I'll be there in 1 minute" I smiled at him and went to change to some better clothes. "Thanks!" I heard him say.  
Soon, I and Donnie were in the lab doing his experiments. "Can I test your DNA?" He asked while working on another thing. "Blood test? Sure!" I replied without hesitating. It was not that, that I'm not afraid of the needles. I just wanted to feel it, it had been months since I've had my last checkup when I went to the doctor with my...Leave it... "Stella? Stell?" You okay?" I hear Donnie. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay. I just zoned out I'm sorry" I quickly apologized. Donnie shrugged and went to take the necessary things. "Give me your arm" He said, and I did as I was told. Donnie bought the needle near my arm, "look away or it'll hurt more" he instructed. "Na-ah I'm not gonna look away, just do it Donnie" I forced a smile. He sighed but did it. I saw the needle going inside the skin sucking out my blood. I didn't shut my eyes or look away, I just started at it. "Done!" Donnie said. "T-thanks. Donnie I think I need to go. bye! " I said and ran away, my voice cracking a bit. "Stella, are you okay? " Donnie asked but I was out till that time. "I'm okay! Don't worry!" I yelled and ran till I reached my room.

Donnie's POV.  
What happened to her? I could tell something was wrong with her. I guess she was crying. Maybe that's something related to her past. We found her on the street at nigh, she seemed helpless so we brought her here , in the sewers. And we also don't know a thing about her past. She has never talked about what happened to her, her family or friends... Maybe I should go and ask her. As I was going I saw Mikey reading a book. A story book. A STORY BOOK! And that too of "Sleeping Beauty". "Uh Mikey? Why are you reading a...a...this book?" I asked him. He seemed that he didn't hear me. I cleared my throat. "Mikey?!". "Dude, I was reading. What happened?" He said with a pout. I rolled my eyes. "Why are you reading Sleeping Beauty? I guess you could go and do some training? Or read some other book?" I asked him again. "Uh well, today Stell told me that she was reading a love book, and I wanted to read one too! So here I am!" He said and went back to read. I sighed. Well she musn't be depressed on her story that the hero or whatever! I must go and check. I knock on the door. "Come in" I hear a muffled sound. I open the door and go inside. "Stell you okay? What happened to you in the lab?" The questions slipped off from my tongue. "Nothing, I'm okay, I promise!" She said with a smile. "Okay as you say-" I stop as I see tear stains on her cheek, " Where you crying?" I ask kindly, not trying to hurt her. " No I wasn't crying..." She said wiping off the tear stains. I sigh and leave her room, " Stella?" I say. "Hmm?" She replies. "You know, you can tell me if something's wrong..." I say and leave. I hope she's okay.

(A/N My first story! Thanks please read, comment heart! Thankssss! You're welcome to give any more ideas! bye!  
~Stella)


	2. Chapter 2

_Stella's POV_

_I could see someone...in a room. The room looked so familiar to me. As I approached the room, I found a girl of age 10 or 11 standing. I realized it was me...__  
__I was in my room, smelling something odd...something burning...__  
__I walked out of my room to see the end of my life. Fire__  
__Our house was caught on fire. There were large flames. I have find mom and dad I thought and ran through the hall.__  
__"MOM! DAD!" I cried at the top of my lungs. No reply came. I searched frantically in every room hoping to find them safe.__  
__I found them soon enough in a room. I was sobbing till that time. "Mom...Dad..." I said, panting.__  
__"Stella! You idiot! Go and get some water to put the fire down and rescue us!" My mother yelled at me.__  
__I stood there, still not moving I was so terrified to do anything. "Move you silly girl! Do something!" They scolded.__  
__"Y-yes ma'am.." I said and as I was moving away, I saw my parents getting caught in large flames..._

"NOOO!" I sat straight on my bed. Sweating...shivering... It was just a dream...just a nightmare...just a nightmare...I kept reminding myself. I remembered the time when my life nearly ended, my family..my house..everything...  
My room opened and I saw Leo at the door. "Are you okay? I heard you scream" He asked gently, moving to my bed. "Y-yes, I-i'm fine L-leo. It was j-just a n-night mare" I said stammering. He still didn't leave the room, "what was it about?" he asked, not trying to hurt me.  
"I had the dream...my house...my parents...my family...they all got burnt...My life, it doesn't have a meaning anymore..." I said. Leo moved over to me. He slid his thumb across my cheek, and it came out wet. I had been crying... "I'm..." I said quickly wiping my tears away. "Don't worry Stell, everything's fine..you're fine. Everything's gonna be okay, alright? It was just a dream, you're safe" He said in a 'brotherly' comforting tone. He gently put his arm over my shoulder, trying to comfort me. "Everything's gonna be alright, don't worry" He said again with a smile and left my room. everything's gonna be alright...everything's gonna be alright...everything's gonna be alright...I chanted and fell asleep.

IN THE MORNING  
There came a knock on my door. "Come in" I mumbled. "Hey, are you feeling better?" A familiar voice asked.  
I raised up my head and saw Leo standing at the door, "Yes, I'm perfectly fine" I answered. "That's good" He smiled back, "And hey, Breakfast's ready so you better come" he said and left. I yawned and stepped out of the comfort of my bed. As I reached for the door I felt dizzy and dropped to the ground with a loud thud. I tried to get up but I was so weak. I couldn't move, I was too weak to do anything. The dream was still flashing in my mind. I could hear footstepsout side my room. "Hey Stella! Are you okay? DO you want a pizza?" That was Mikey as expected. "Mikey! Can't you be serious for a moment?!" Raph scolded him. I opened my eyes, "Uh...I-I felt dizzy and fainted...". "It's okay I guess. You just need some energy. Come and have something to eat, you'll feel better" Donnie suggested and held out his hand to help me get up. I smiled "Thanks Donnie". They all left my room, but Leo was still there. "You know everything's gonna be alright, and if you want you can also get a therapist or probably talk to Donnie, or Sensei. The best option is to Master Splinter, it will help really!." Leo said concerned. A therapist? Me? Oh nonononono! "Thanks Leo, but I guess I'll get over it and if I won't I'll go to a therapist or someone else for sure!" I smiled to him. "As you wish, now I'll leave you to get ready" He said and left my room. I sighed to myself and went to the bathroom to get fresh.

Leo's POV  
Hmm...I guess it was a nightmare from her past when some accident happened with her or something. Maybe anyone else knows about Stella acting strange too. I should go to Donnie first. I walked towards Donnie's lab. "Donnie?" I ask before entering his lab. "Come in" I hear him say. I walk in, he's busy with some chemicals doing his experiments. "I wanted to talk about...Stella, I'm really worried about her." I say hoping him to say something logical and helpful. "Yeah, she's acting strange." He replied and turned towards me. "Strange? Like what?" I question. "Uh, when I asked her for giving her DNA to me she agreed and then I don't know what happened she ran out of my lab, crying probably! Maybe he's troubled by something" He replied thinking. "Yeah, last night, she had a nightmare, She won't even tell me what happened! It was probably from her past when she lost her family..." I stopped. "And you didn't even bother to tell us?!" He seemed to be annoyed. "Hey, hey! Relax I'm sorry okay. Now we must do something to make her feel better! Think something about that." I say frustrated. "Hmm...we'll think of something after wards, can we? I'm on an important project right now?" He said going back to his work. I was ticked by this, "Okay!" I say and storm out of his lab. But at least talking to him was good we'll do something to make her feel better, she's a part of of family. 


	3. Chapter 3 (re uploaded)

Mikey's POV  
Umm….This smell…..Yum…..a familiar one. I woke up because of the heavenly smell. SO lovely. I know what it is! Its its…its….Oh God, Mikey it's your favorite thing and you don't even remember! Its..its on the tip of my tongue! Its….ITS _PIZZA! _Hey, wait a minute, if I'm here, tehn who's making the Pizza? Surely not bLeo, he must be busy meditating or something ; not Donnie, he must be busy with experiments to even think of having breakfast; Raph, ugh can't even think of it: Stell probably., but nah she might be reading her book, she's a bookworm and nerd I may add. The smell broke my thoughts, and I was carried by it to the kitchen. In my way I saw Donnie, leo and Raph. Their jaws dropped as they saw me, like they saw me for the first time! "Mikey! Y-you're here….so who's making the pizza?" Leo asked with a puzzled look on his face. I shrugged, "maybe someone's here and are making pizzas for _themselves. _But I'll catch them and I'll eat their pizza!". "Mikey! I wish you'd be a lil' more sensible! No one's here except us!" Raph scolded me as expected. Always expect the unexpected! Donnie rolled his eyes, "Hey! Where's Stell?" Donnie asked looking around. "Probably in her room, reading" I replied. "I'll check, you guyz go and see who's making the breakfast, it's probably master Splinter" Donnie said and left. Donnie screamed as he went towards Stella's room. God, what happened now?! Did Stella got kidnapped? "She's Not in her room!" He screamed. What she's not there? Oh no! "Could she be kidnapped?!" I whisper yelled. Raph scowled towards me and quickly shut my mouth. Why the hell he has a problem with me? "Donnie, calm down. She'll be safe. Let's search for her." Leo said reassuringly, though I could see worry seen in his eyes.

Donnie's POV

I went to check if Stella is in her room or not. "Stella are you in?" I asked knocking on her door. No reply came. She's probably sleeping, but I should wake her up. "Stella! Are you in?" I asked again hoping for a reply. Only silence answered me. I got worried. I tried the knob. The door was open. Stell wouldn't leave her room open like this! I stepped inside the room just to see an empty bed. Without wasting any time I ran back to the others, screaming, She's Not in her room!" "Could she be kidnapped?!" Mikey said. Nonononononono! That can't be! She can't be kidnapped! "Donnie, calm down. She'll be safe. Let's search for her." Leo said reassuringly. AS we were heading out in search for Stella, I heard a humming noise which came from the….kitchen?! Who could be there? Then after a second, it clicked me! It's Stella! How can we be so stupid! "Guyz! I bet Stella's in the kitchen!" I said. But they ignored me and went on. I sighed and made my way towards the kitchen and as per my prediction, the one cooking was Stella! I chuckled as I saw her doing all the things. She tensed after she heard my chuckle and turned around, embarrassed. I chuckled again, she's so adorable! "So you're the one cooking!" I said still laughing. "Actually…I…uh…..I….." She said and hung her head low. "Aww…..It's okay! We're glad we got a better cook then Mikey!" I laughed and she giggled. "You're so adorable!" I said sitting on one of the chairs. She smiled and went back to her cooking. "Leo! Raph! Mikey! Come here in the kitchen! Stella's here!" I yelled. Soon enough I could hear their footsteps. "Woah! We've been searching all over and you are here!' Mikey exclaimed and the others got relaxed. "You've been searching for me?!" Stella asked horrified and we nodded. "Oh my God! I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I'm always such a head ache for you all!" Stella replied jumping up and down. "Woah, calm down Stella, It's okay!" I said and everybody started calming her. It took us 10 minutes to calm her down. Seriously.

Stella's POV

I heard someone chuckle behind me, I turned around to face Donnie. Huh? And he laughed more after he saw me facing him. "So you're the one cooking!" Donnie said still laughing. "Actually…I…uh…..I….." I said and hung my head low. "Aww…..It's okay! We're glad we got a better cook then Mikey!" Donnie laughed and I giggled. "You're so adorable!" Donnie said sitting on one of the chairs. Me? Adorable? I just smiled at him turned away to hide my red cheeks. "Leo! Raph! Mikey! Come here in the kitchen! Stella's here!" Donnie yelled. Soon enough I could hear their footsteps. "Woah! We've been searching all over and you are here!' Mikey exclaimed and the others got relaxed. "You've been searching for me?!" I asked horrified and they nodded. "Oh my God! I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I'm always such a head ache for you all!" I replied jumping up and down. "Woah, calm down Stella, It's okay!" Donnie said and everybody started to calm me. Oh Lord, I'm such an idiot. Leo saw me and said " Its okay Stell, you're here anyway. And thank the breakfast!". I sighed and said " ok now wash up guys, till the time pizza would be ready!" and they all groaned. "Nope. No way. Never. NO one can make me wash up." Mikey said crossing his arms over his chest. "Aha? Then there's no pizza for YOU Mikey!" I said holding back a laugh. "No! Don't do this to me! Please no! I'm going! I'm going!" He said and ran off. "You three too! Now go!" I said and they all groaned again but went off. I smiled to myself and continued to cook. I held my breath. But it was of no use. It slipped down my cheek and on the kitchen counter. Tear. I was crying, again. I quickly wiped my tears, but then I heard an eerie sound behind me. I spun around and I saw…


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I'm a bad author. I just can't help it. Sorry for the delay **

I turned around and I saw Master Splinter. I sighed and quickly wiped the tear away. "H-hello Master Splinter" I said forcing a smile. "Is everything okay, Stella?" he asked with concern in his voice. I sighed, and my eyes started watering again, "I miss them." I said, suppressing my tears. Splinter raised an eyebrow, "Tell me about 'them'" He said. As I was beginning, the oven alarm ran off indicating that the pizza was ready. I sighed; I got more time to get myself ready to explain everything to others. Mikey, Leo, Raph and Donnie came in just at the moment. "PIZZA!" Mikey screamed and sat on the chair. "Shut up Mikey!" Raph yelled at him. I and the others sighed at the usual dram. I served them and waited for them to eat. I'm getting so nervous, dude, I have cooked before, everything should go alright. "THIS IS!" Mikey suddenly screamed and everyone jumped from their seats, "DELICIOUS!" he finished his sentence. I gave a sigh of relief and everyone agreed that it was good! "At least, now we don't have to eat the food Mikey prepares!" Donnie commented. Mikey pouted and we all laughed. I love this family.

**AFTER BREAKFAST~**

Donnie's POV

The breakfast was amazing. I'm glad we have a better cook than Mikey. I decided to do some research, and was going to the lab, when I saw Stella in kitchen washing the dishes. I stood at the kitchen door watching her; she looks so adorable while she does her work. Her blue hair tied into a ponytail, swinging in either direction. "Hey Stell, can I help?" I asked. She turned around, "Oh, no thanks, I'm done." She replied, smiling. "Really?" I asked eyeing to the big pile of utensils left to be cleaned. She sighed, "Okay, thanks". I smiled and help her clean the dishes. I glanced at my side, where Stell was standing. She looked tired, but beautiful. She saw me watching her, and quickly turned away blushing. I myself blushed and continued to work. "Hey Stell?" I said. "Mmmhmm" She replied still washing the dishes. "From where did you get all the ingredients?'" I asked, because I was sure that there were no ingredients for making pizza. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned towards me, "I went up" She said. Oh Lord, this girl! "You didn't even inform us! Something could've happened to you! You know you are not supposed to go up there! Someone may kill you!" I said, not realizing whatever I was saying. "I'm sorry Donnie, I won't do that again, but you are forgetting something. I used to live up there! I had a life up there! I know almost all the places up there. I'm not saying that you're wrong, but what can happen to me who has lived up there!" She said. I stopped myself from saying anything else, she, she is right, she has lived up there. She knows more. "I'm sorry, for shouting at you like that. You're right , you must be knowing more." I quickly apologized. She shook her head, "it's my fault too, next time if I'll ever want to go up, I'll ask for Master Splinter's permission. Okay?" She said. "Okay" I replied. She smiled and we finished our work.

Stella's POV

Phew that was hard work. I was lucky that Donnie was with me, he's such a good turtle. He looks so cute with his egg shaped head. That's what I can possibly call him. He was watching me the whole time when we were washing the dishes. I'm sad for shouting at Donnie like that, he was just panicked that I didn't tell him, I didn't had the need to shout. I went to the living room and flopped down on the couch. I turned on the television and the Superheroes were coming. "Is that Superheroes show?" Leo said, coming into the living room. "Yeah" I replied, "You can watch if you want" I said with a smile, but he was in front of the television already. I got bored so I went to Mikey's room. I knocked on Mikey's door, "Can I come in?" I asked. "yeah sure, the door's open" was the reply. I opened the door and went in. "So, what's up Stell?" Mikey asked. "Uh, nothing! There's nothing to do!" I said flopping on the bed. I'm so tired out". "Aww, wanna play something?" Mikey offered. "Sure! What shall we play then?" I asked getting up from the bed. SO we decided a game and played for like an hour. I yawned, "Mikey, I'm gonna go and sleep…." I said and turned towards Mikey who was already sound asleep. I sighed and turned down the game and made my way to my room. I got onto my cozy bed, not even bothering to pull over the sheets.

Leo's POV

I'm so bored, no Kraang attacks or Footclans. I haven't seen Karai in a while too. I was paasing through Stell's room, her door was opened a little, I could see her sleeping, her hair all over her face. I laughed, looking at her sight. Some people look cute while sleeping. She's just like my little sister. I went in and pulled the covers on her. Perfect little sister. I left her room and saw master Splinter standing at the door. "Leonardo, my son, I need to talk to you." He said. "Yes Sensei." I said and followed him. "What is it Sensei?" I asked. "Its about Stella. She needs someone to take care of her. She is alone and still haven't recovered from that accident. Try to be more friendly with her and ask her about her past. Don't force her, give her some space. She'll open up." He said with concern in his voice. "Yes Master Splinter. I and the others will try our best to make her feel better." He nodded and went to meditate. "Master Splinter?" I asked. "Yes?' He said. "Can I come to meditate with you?" I asked desperately. He nodded and I happily went to meditate.

**Worst chap I know Sorry people. **


End file.
